bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker is a Human from Earth, Dimension 616, in Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Appearance Peter Parker is a Caucasian teenage boy of average height with a lean frame, sporting muscular and well-defined build, due to the radioactive spider bite. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath either his light blue or pink button-down shirt, with blue or brown pants and black sneakers. Spider-Man His costume is based on an arachnid, with the spider suit's primary colors being red and blue, with a silhoutte of a spider on the chest area and a large red spider on the back. The red has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the center of the web being on the topside of his nose. The red and webs only go to the shoulders on the costume. The eyes on the mask are white with a bold black outline. History Peter first appeared as Spider-Man in The Avengers where he fought Diamondhead, aided by his Avengers pals. In One of Their Own, Spider-Man fought Dr. Animo's mutated cockatiel. In School Days, Peter went to school with Bowman, in order to protect Peter from possible threats. Personality Before getting bitten by a Genetically-Altered Spider and becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker was a normal school boy. He was shy and often bullied at school and didn't take action. As soon as he got his new profound powers, he gained more confidence in himself, occasionally making jokes even in dangerous and serious situations, he is particularly known for taunting and insulting his enemies. When his uncle died, Peter decided to become more responsible for others sake. He can appear tough around people, but he is actually very compassionate. At one point, he decided he did not want to work with a group of young heroes from S.H.I.E.L.D., primarily because he worried for their safety. Spider-Man was shown to be a great leader when he eventually did work with them, so it appears his fears were unfounded. Peter's lack of an idol or role model as a child may have contributed to him wanting to be a lone superhero. When he eventually became one, he at some point garnered the respect and admiration to Iron Man in a way he had only for a few. Peter's insecurities during high school led him to be comfortable making jokes about his enemies, as he could conceal his identity and avoid any harsh judgments that could prove detrimental to his ego. He is also enthusiastic, and sometimes impulsive, and overconfident. Powers and Abilities Peter is a genius, and has an I.Q of 205. He is more intelligent than some of the finest professors in the world. He was even able to find a antidote for a disease on his own, be able to operate Iron Man's armor, and other extraordinary feats that would require genius intelligence. Through his infusion of radioactive spider DNA, he has gained the strength, speed, equilibrium & healing rate of the common house spider. He also gained a paranormal survival instinct, dubbed as his spider senses. Peter possesses superhuman strength, he is strong enough to easily destroy mechanical robots from S.H.I.E.L.D and hold many tons of weight when needed. It is stated that Peter can lift in max about 20 tons. Peter's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. He has endured blows from beings with strength much greater than his own, fallen many meters in the air, and even been hit through steel walls. However, he can easily be damaged through bladed weaponry or even the smallest firearms. Peter is very agile and can easily do back flips in the air. Peter's reflexes are above even the finest human athlete. He has shown that he can dodge strikes from beings with supernatural speed, gunfire, and energy blasts. Peter has been exerting for days without passing out, despite his greatly increased metabolism. Peter's augmented metabolism has a low-level rapid healing factor, which allows him to regenerate epithelial cells/tissues at an accelerated rate, approximately 8-10 times faster than an ordinary human being. It is likey that his aging has also been decelerated to a great degree. However it is likely that this healing ability will not heal damages done to vital organs nor regenerate amputated limbs. Being injected by the mutated spider, Peter can crawl along surfaces much like a spider would. Peter has supernatural survival instincts to sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens, which enhances his reflexes. It works like a alarm that sounds when danger is near. It cannot be replicated by any being due to its magical nature. After being bitten by the mutated spider, Peter can balance himself on any object no matter small or narrow. He has been extensively trained by Nick Fury in various martial arts styles as well as to properly supplement it with his superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes. He often toys with his opponents in order for them to drop their guard, due to his seemingly childish nature. As Spider-Man, Peter has wrist-worn "web-shooters" that project a sticky stream of string that is as strong as a steel cable. These web-shooters can be modified to shoot web bullets or nets, and even parachutes. Being a genius, Peter built them himself. Appearances *''The Avengers'' (first appearance) *''One of Their Own'' *''School Days'' Gallery BBDB Peter Parker.png|Peter Parker BBDB Spider-Man.png|Spider-Man Trivia *The actor that voices Peter in this series is the actor that played him in Captain America: Civil War Category:Heroes